World 1-1
World 1-1 is the first level of Super Mario Bros., Nintendo's 1985 platform game for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The level was designed by Shigeru Miyamoto to be a tutorial for new players, orienting them to platform jumping and to the rest of the game. World 1-1 is one of the most iconic video game levels and has been widely imitated and parodied. Design Design philosophy During the third generation of video game consoles, tutorials which explain the mechanics of a video game were rare, and players instead were oriented to a new video game by its level design. The opening sections of Nintendo Entertainment System games such as Metroid, The Legend of Zelda, and Super Mario Bros. are all designed in such a way that players are forced to explore the mechanics of the game to be able to advance. Super Mario Bros. is the first side-scrolling video game featuring Mario, and one of the first video games directed and designed by Shigeru Miyamoto. Rather than confront the player with obstacles indiscriminately, the first level of Super Mario Bros. introduces the variety of hazards and objects by forcing the player interact with them while advancing through the level. In an interview with Eurogamer, Miyamoto explained that he designed World 1-1 to contain everything a player needs to "gradually and naturally understand what they’re doing", so that they can quickly understand how the game works. According to Miyamoto, once the player understands the mechanics of the game, the player will be able to play more freely and it becomes "their game". legendary World 1-1|last=Kerr|first=Chris|date=September 8, 2015}} Execution (red) walks toward Mario and must be jumped over. The Mushroom (light green) appears after bumping into the golden block and initially rolls to the right, until it falls off the platform and bounces against the warp pipe (green). The Mushroom then turns around and rolls toward Mario, who can easily receive it at this point.]] At the start of World 1-1, the player—taking control of Mario—comes across a Goomba slowly approaching. According to 1UP.com, it is likely that this first enemy will kill a new player, even though the enemy can easily be avoided by jumping over it. As very little progress is lost, the player learns from defeat and can try again. Past this Goomba comes an arrangement of blocks, a few of which are colored in gold. By bumping one of the gold-colored blocks from below, a coin pops out. According to Miyamoto, seeing a coin come out will "make player happy" and want to repeat the action. Doing so for the second gold-colored block makes a Mushroom come out; a power-up that moves toward Mario in such a way that, due to the arrangement of blocks, it is difficult to miss. Being touched by the Mushroom makes Mario grow in size, another positive reinforcement. After this block formation comes a series of four vertical warp pipe obstacles that must be jumped over. Each has a different height, subtly teaching the player that the longer they hold the jump button, the higher their jump goes. When encountering variously-sized pits, the player may discover how to use the button for running, because running makes a bigger jump across the pits. Furthermore, Miyamoto ensured that some pits have floors and can be simply jumped out of instead of forcing the player to retry the entire level. World 1-1 includes a few secrets—such as a warp pipe that leads to a bonus room and a hidden block that contains a 1-up—that players can discover by replaying. The warp pipe also allows a player to skip a large portion of the stage, so that more experienced players can advance more quickly in repeat replays of the game. Reception World 1-1 has been cited as one of the most iconic video game levels, with Chris Kerr of Gamasutra describing it as "legendary". Boston Blake of Game Rant rated World 1-1 among the best opening levels in video games as a level that "ignited a love for gaming in the hearts of gamers around the world", and Jon Irwin of Paste Magazine described the level as a "master-class in teaching players how to play". Jeremy Parish of 1UP.com stated that "much of the game's success arose from the fact that it equipped players with the tools to master it from the very beginning." Almost all mechanics introduced later in the game are variations of what the player learns in World 1-1, and the first levels of later games in the series (such as Super Mario Bros. 3) also expand upon the mechanics introduced in World 1-1. Parish described the stage as "the most widely imitated, referenced, and parodied single level of a video game". Legacy The design philosophy introduced in Super Mario Bros., described as "learning through play", has been implemented in all video games Miyamoto has worked on since. World 1-1 greatly influenced later Super Mario games, such as Super Mario 3D World s first level. See also *''Super Mario Bros.'' theme *Green Hill Zone *Level design References Category:1985 in video gaming Category:Mario Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Video game levels Category:Fictional elements introduced in 1985